Cambios
by AndrewHatake
Summary: Y entonces sales corriendo a todo lo que tus piernas te permiten, agradeces y maldices que tu hogar quede tan lejos de la torre del Hokage, cuando abres la puerta y das un paso adentro la vez sentada en el sofá con un libro de maternidad en las manos, cuando miras que se sonroja hasta las orejas y oculta el libro de manera torpe, en ese momento descubres que todo va a cambiar.


**CAMBIOS**

**Capitulo Único.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son obra y creación de Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretenerlos y entretenerme a mí mismo.**

**Bueno estaba escribiendo pacíficamente en mi cama cuando se me vino a la mente la idea de escribir al menos una historia en honor al cumple de Kakashi y bueno aquí estoy para darles un poco de mi loca mente y sus momentos de inspiración, pues bueno espero y disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar el porqué de tu existencia en el mundo? Una vez que te hayas quedado quieto en un lugar con la mirada fija en algún lugar de tu habitación pensando en porque ocurren las cosas y luego entra en ti ese instinto de querer descubrir todo como si tu fueras un súper genio o un filósofo con esa capacidad de poder descubrir todo con solo mirarlo.<p>

En veces no tienes que ser un genio para poder descubrir ciertas cosas de la vida, digo con una vida shinobi donde has visto muchas cosas y crees que no puede llegar algo que no puedas analizar es una cosa y en verdad poder analizar todo es otra, pero hay que ir por partes.

Cuando naces únicamente eres una pequeña parte de lo que llegaras a ser un día, digo vas a crecer y bueno en fin. Pero bien no naces sabiendo que va a pasarte el día de mañana y con los años de experiencia que ya tengo puedo decirles con seguridad que cuando ustedes menos lo esperen algo va a ocurrirles.

Como por ejemplo yo, cuando nací nunca pese que bueno en unos años mi vida tomaría un rumbo completamente distinto al que tal vez yo habría deseado. Nací sano y con salud aunque bueno como ya mencione la vida cambia de un momento a otro, cuando yo nací mi madre murió en el parto, yo era su primer embarazo y por consecuencia su primer bebe; mi padre me conto que mi madre me sostuvo en sus brazos sonrió de una forma que él nunca había visto, que su mirada se tornó tan cálida que yo le sonreí, ella me apego lo más posible a su cuerpo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras susurraba mi nombre.

-¿Kakashi cómo te ha ido en esta misión?-ella es la Hokage de la villa donde yo hago mi labor como Shinobi, es un trabajo que realmente me gusta.

-Fue un poco agotador pero al final logramos desactivar todas las trampas y bombas que se nos fueron asignadas-digo con simpleza mientras entrego mi reporte de la misión.

Ella toma el pergamino y comienza a leer mientras yo me mantengo de pie, bueno aprovechare para seguirles contando, tardara algo leyendo y bueno yo creo que es mejor seguirles contando un poco más de mi porque supongo que por eso están escuchándome.

Bien continuare, después de eso mi vida no tuvo un cambio tan drástico… No en realidad si, recuerdo esa vez que comí unos deliciosos dangos y bueno aun no desarrollaba del todo bien mis sentidos ninja, el caso es que se me resbalo el ultimo dango y pues termino en el suelo, lleno de tierra y fue triste en aquel entonces, ahora creo que o tiene mucho sentido.

Ingrese a la academia ninja con habilidades mucho mejores que la de los demás estudiantes, inclusive mejor que la de algunos gennin y chunnin, pero era de esperarse ya que yo era hijo único de un respetado y famoso ninja, muchas personas al mirarnos pasar se reverenciaban ante nosotros, aunque realmente se reverenciaban ante el gran Colmillo Blanco; pero como bien se dice por las calles de Konoha _"A todo lo bueno termina por ocurrirle algo malo"_ y bueno eso no se aplica siempre pero como también se dice en las calles de Konoha_ "No todo es color de rosa"_ aunque últimamente para mi mucho ha sido de ese color desde hace unos meses atrás y otro dicho común _"Los cambios ocurren diario en cada cosa y en cada lugar, nadie se escapa de ellos"_

Después ocurrió la historia de el suicidio de mi padre y yo como soldado de plomo siguiendo reglas pero no es algo que quiera contar de momento.

-Todo normal y nada de qué preocuparse entonces-esa es música para mis oídos aunque sé que no me está diciendo algo.

-Y entonces…-como un buen hombre llega un momento en tu vida en donde debes preguntar lo que deseas saber, bueno no siempre pero al menos si crees que puede afectar en tu vida personal-¿Ocurre algo?-ella está mirándome y puedo decir que también me analiza.

-¿Crees que sea malo para un hombre saber que será padre?-esa pregunta no me la esperaba en lo más mínimo así que me limito a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no dice nada más y me sigue mirando, rayos quiere una respuesta de mi parte.

-Realmente no creo que sea malo, pero todos pensamos diferente-espero que mi respuesta sea al menos algo parecido a lo que esperaba.

-¡¿Por qué todos me contestan lo mismo que tú?!-es el momento de huir está molesta, últimamente más de lo normal, tiene cambios de humor repentinos y se le antojan cosas…

Si no fuera por mi mascara les juro que mi quijada estaría en el suelo y debido a eso mi saliva desbordaría de ella como en una cascada o alguna catarata, todo encaja ahora.

-¿Usted está…-en este momento me da miedo hasta hablar-embarazada?-ella está mirándome con los ojos realmente abiertos.

-¡Yo no idiota! Maldición Sakura no estaba tan equivocada en que debería decírtelo de frente para que fuera más sencillo.

Y así es como encuentras otro momento que cambiara tu vida, dejando de lado que tu mejor amigo que te hizo desesperante los días de gennin, que siempre llegaba tarde y hacia circo maroma y teatro por tu compañera de equipo que para su mala suerte o tuya estaba enamorada de ti, el que te dio su ojo izquierdo por haberte graduado de juonin, el cual te hizo prometerle cuidar del amor de su vida y por azares del destino no pudiste cumplir... Ese chico simpático al que creías muerto resultó ser el villano de toda la historia, el que fundo con la ayuda de un extrañamente vivo Madara Uchiha formó la organización que se encargó de matarte a ti y a muchos de tus colegas de trabajo, destruyó tu aldea y luego con la ayuda de tu alumno hiperactivo cabeza hueca se dio cuenta que el camino que había tomado era el incorrecto , que matar a su sensei y escritor de tus novelas favoritas había sido un error y las decisiones que había tomado desde hacía mucho tiempo no eran las correctas, decidió revivir a todos eso que había matado en el campo de batalla en que él había transformado tu villa; casi matando a la líder de tu villa y por ese motivo casi te conviertes en Hokage sin muchos ánimos de serlo.

Dejando de lado que como en tu infancia estas de guerra nuevamente y temes de nuevo por perder a tus seres queridos, que en esa misma guerra descubriste todo lo anterior y después de una batalla estas por matarlo y tu sensei te detiene, que en pleno campo de batalla te roban tu Sharingan y quedas realmente jodido e inútil porque no puedes hacer nada, no porque dependas de ese poder ocular para valerte por ti mismo, no claro que no, mirándolo del lado que estas en una guerra y que tu oponente es el hombre que lograba pelear justamente en todo el sentido contra el primer Kage de tu villa, que puede tener millones de trucos y tú no puedes hacer nada.

Dejando de lado que quisiste ser de escudo humano pensando que era lo único que podrías hacer bien y que hasta en eso fallaste, que después de todo eso tú ya no tan idiota compañero te dio por completo sus jutsus oculares y dejándote en claro que serias el 6to Kage de tu villa te dio el poder para defender a quienes amabas.

-¿Kakashi?

Dejando de lado también que cuando tus dos alumnos varones se dieron cuenta que tú y la chica hermosa de cabellos rosados y mirada jade que fue tu alumna mantenían una relación más allá de lo profesional casi te mataban.

-Con su permiso…

Y entonces sales corriendo a todo lo que tus piernas te permiten, agradeces y maldices que tu hogar quede tan lejos de la torre del Hokage, cuando abres la puerta y das un paso adentro la vez sentada en el sofá con un libro de maternidad en las manos, cuando miras que se sonroja hasta las orejas y oculta el libro de manera torpe, en ese momento descubres que todo va a cambiar.

-Volviste…

Ella sigue hablándote pero simplemente tú no puedes escuchar, pero como rayos hacerlo, no tendrás la misma atención que antes, las sesiones de sexo se reducirán mucho, levantarte a cambiar pañales, hacer biberones, y lo aclaro desde este momento y los tengo como mis testigos, no pienso compartir los senos de mi esposa ni siquiera con mi hijo o hija, son exclusivamente de mi propiedad.

-¿Kakashi?-ella se levanta y te toma la temperatura, luce preocupada y entonces consideras compartir un poco de sus senos con ese pequeño ser que se forma en su interior, pero solo un poco.

-Te he extrañado-susurras en su oído y la apegas a ti, en este momento puedes percibir ese aroma en ella, ella lleva a tu hijo en su vientre.

-¿Estás cansado?-se preocupa por ti y tú por ella, siempre será así

-No-la coges con delicadeza y la cargas tal cual pareja de recién casados, no sabes cómo decirle que ya lo sabes, hasta que una pequeña idea viene a ti-¿Si es niño podría llamarse Sakumo?

Ella te mira con los ojos muy abiertos, está sorprendida, pero luego su expresión cambia completamente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y te abraza con fuerza, estas feliz, ella está feliz.

-Si…-ella esta aferrada a ti, está sonriendo.

-Te he extrañado-le susurras al oído de nuevo, ella se deshace de tu mascara y comienza a besar tu cuello, adoras que lo haga, amas que capte esa pequeña indirecta.

Al final de cuentas puedes notar que eres muy feliz y que tu vida estará en constante cambio de ahora en adelante, pero también que serás feliz.

Dejando de lado todo tu pasado para vivir tu futuro con la mujer que amas quien te dará un hijo o hija es cuando puedes notar que desde ese momento en adelante cada cambio que venga te esforzaras por que sea bueno.

La cargas hasta la habitación y cierras la puerta, esta hace un "click" al cerrarse, ese pequeño sonido te indica que aun con todos esos cambios repentinos en tu vida nada será lo suficientemente difícil para no afrontarlo, también ese sonido te indica que vas a disfrutar el tiempo a solas que te queda con tu esposa, porque tu hijo querrá jugar con ella y contigo pero buen, tú en este momento quieres jugar pero no necesariamente de la misma forma que tu hijo querrá hacerlo.

Bueno creo que al final de cuentas los cambios no son tan malos, solo son eso, cambios.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey hola! ¿Cómo están?<strong>

**Yo aquí trayendo para ustedes esta pequeña creación que se me ocurrio y dije "No me voy a dormir hasta terminar " y lo logre xD**

**Este fic va para todos los fans de la pareja en especial para todas las chicas y chicos (oh chico si es que aun solo estamos un chico y yo Dx) del grupo KakaSaku Spanish! Pondría nombres pero bueno apenas he conocido a algunas de las chicas y además ya muero de sueño xc**

**Es algo corto pero bueno cuenta la intención y el esfuerzo de mantenerme despierto Dx **

**Espero que les guste y se den el tiempo de comentar porque les dire algo…**

**Yo sé dónde viven! *risa malvada* En verdad saber su opinión me haría muy muy feliz**

**Para cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben donde encontrarme 7u7 aquí en Fanfiction es donde me van a encontrar siempre y chic s de KakaSaku Spanish en el WhatsApp**

**Buenas noches y descansen ^^**

**AndrewHake**


End file.
